Aura Light Rangers - SYOC
by brtnvm
Summary: Darque is a 10 year old girl who starts her journey. She is discovering the wonders of the Pokemon World. SYOC. Join her as she fights a mysterious organization known as the Aura Light Rangers. Pokemon World literary exploration concept with a hint of realism.
1. Chapter 1

...

...

...

COMBUSK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

The Combusken cried out loud.

The dawn was appearing on the horizon.

On the outskirts of Lilycove City, a young girl named Darque was meeting the day of her 10th birthday.

Finally she was old enough to start her own journey.

TO BE CONTINUED

SYOC

You can send in your characters who will appear in the chapters as rivals/companions/enemies/friends (please remember that if I get too much companions the travelling party will become unrealistically large, instead of a Trainer team it would be like a tribe of nomads - I've already had this problem with another one of my SYOC stories.)

Pokemon classes accepted - Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Breeders, Pokemon Doctors, Pokemon Coordinators, Pokemon Researchers, Pokemon Aura Guardians/Channelers/Psychics/Hex Maniacs etc., Pokemon Ace Trainers, basically any class you can think of there's no restriction here

Template - be creative, list anything you feel necessary

Personality.

Background.

Pokemon (no more than 6)

The trainer's goals/ambitions.

Age, gender, visual appearance.

Likes/dislikes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lusamine was talking via the phone.

(somebody talks)

"Yes, yes. The " **materials** "are supposed to be stocked in our hangars in Lilycove city."

...(somebody talks)

"Why don't we store them in Alola, you ask?"

...(somebody talks)

"Well, right now, it's the best place. Nobody would even begin to suspect that...Yes, I understood. Good-bye."

Lusamine put the phone down.

Her daughter, who was waiting when her mom would stop talking on the phone, finally approached her.

"Mommy, let's play with Clefairy!" Lillie said as she dragged Clefairy to Lusamine.

"Ugh...Go play with your brother! Can't you see I'm busy right now! By the way... Why are you still unprepared? Don't you remember that today we're having a flight to the Hoenn region! Go and tell Gladion to hurry up too!"

 _Meanwhile in the Hoenn region, Lilycove city... 8.00 AM_

The morning light permeated the half-transparent white curtain. It landed on the face of a girl who was sleeping. She woke up. But she wanted to sleep so she fell asleep again. In five minutes she managed to get her body up again.

"Ugh...Good morning, tout le monde." She said into her empty illuminated room as she looked into the window from her bed. The girl was wearing ordinary white gray plaid pattern pajamas.

The girl's name was Darque.

She had black ebony hair, her left eye was green, and her right eye was red.

Today was her 10th birthday. And that meant that it was time for her to get her first Pokemon. Since she was born in the Lilycove City, this meant that she would be getting her starter Pokemon from the local Contest hall worker in absence of a local professor.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Darque hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked at the mirror checking if she looked ok. She had black ebony shoulder length hair. She combed her hair with care, making sure her visual appearance was stunning. She really liked the fact that her eyes had different colours - it made her feel unique. Sometimes she would fantasize about becoming the greatest trainer in the region and thus she always wanted to look her best in front of the crowd.

As all trainers who haven't reached the age of ten (which is the Official Pokemon Trainer minimal age), she used to attend special school courses on Basic Pokemonology - which children were obliged to attend if they wanted to become trainers from the age of seven until the age of nine - for three years. Frankly, Darque more often than not didn't exactly score the highest marks in school. However, she was eager to make up for that with her enthusiasm. All of these thoughts were flashing in her still somewhat sleepy mind as she went to her room after using the bathroom to dress properly for the upcoming day that promised to be quite important indeed. She was filled with nervous anticipation as she couldn't wait to venture out into the wild, wondering what discoveries were waiting for her out in the vast Hoenn Region.

She decided that today she would be wearing casual style clothes since she was planning on traversing the wilderness in the foreseeable future. It was late November, so she was going to wear warm clothes. She was wearing jeans (she wanted to wear a skirt but it would probably be too cold for that) also white running shoes, a white T-shirt with an Orange Islands imprint, a purple turtleneck sweater and on top of it a nylon sleeveless blue vest. She was also wearing a white spiky ski hat with a green elastic band with a pokeball logo. Just in case she also had a pair of black gloves and a red SILK SCARF. Not to mention her cool pair of BLACKGLASSES.

After dressing up, she checked the contents of her backpack. She had three REPELs, a bottle of FRESH WATER, 3000 Pokedollars and other basic stuff like nail scissors, bandaids, a sewing kit, spare clothes etc. Unfortunately, she did not have any special devices so she would only be able to communicate with home via Pokemon Centres Telephones. She also had her most important document - her Birth Certificate Card, which she would use to register as a trainer.

She put on her backpack and headed for the kitchen. Her sister was sitting there as she wanted to see Darque off.

"Hey Darque, how about I go with you to the Contest Hall?"

"Eh? I-I m-mean yeah, sure, why not?"

"Great! I wanna make sure my little sister becomes a Pokemon trainer."

Darque's sister's name was Lumiera. She was 19 years old and she was a Pokemon Breeder, but she also loved battling. She also had black hair but waist length and both of her eyes were red colour. She was also wearing jeans. She was wearing a light blue autmun trench coat with black round buttons and a red beret and black leather gloves. She was also wearing heeled black shoes. She had quite a few Pokemon of her own that Darque helped her taking care of, so Darque definitely had some experience in dealing with Pokemon. Darque was very proud of her sister and liked to boast about her a lot. Lumiera took care of Darque since there was no one else in their family.

She had been expecting the day that Darque would finally embark on her journey. Actually, there was something that she was contemplating on for quite a while...

"Want some breakfast? I made some eggs and bacon." Lumiera asked Darque as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Wow! That's awesome." Darque replied as she was truly hungry. Today's breakfast was especially tasty.

After breakfast the sisters moved out from home to the bus stop as Lumiera locked the door and switched off the electricity.

"We're not in a hurry, so how about we take the route that lies across the park? I like walking there more than walking in the smoke-filled street." Lumiera proposed.

Their path lied through a community park that also held a trainer battleground.

Two trainers were about to fiercely engage in a trainer battle. The sisters sat down on a nearby bench to enjoy the spectacle.

On one side there was a strange young boy in a yellow jacket and a blue cap, obviously a tourist, who sent out a suspicious purple rat Pokemon.

On the other side there was a tall, thin young man with fair skin. He has blue eyes and spiky black hair. He wears a black leather jacket, a black belt around his waist, khaki cargo pants, and black shoes. He sent out a Milotic (Darque recognized that Pokemon because Lumiera also had a Milotic.)

The battle didn't even last a minute - after the youngster ordered the purple mouse to do a couple of completely useless TACKLEs, one swing of a tail by the Milotic was enough to make the mouse faint with swirling eyes.

"Rattata is unable to battle! Milotic is the winner! Therefore, the victory goes to - Jason Cutter! Well, that's me." The tall guy said as he recalled his Milotic.

"Aww, dang, what a shame! And I was really prepared, too!" The youngster whined as he was about to take out his wallet.

"Sorry to break it down to ya, kid, but - no you weren't. Like, at all. Heck, you've only got 1 frickin' Pokemon! You should do a GYM quest if you really wanna get to the top, ya hear me? Take this advice from the experienced one. This time, I'll let the money issue slide cuz' this matchup was outright unfair but next time you should really consider your chances for victory twice before challenging random trainers." Jason replied.

The youngster scurried away, carrying his Rattata to the closest Pokemon Centre nearby.

"Wow! Now that's what I call impressive!" Lumiera said with a smile of appreciation as she approched Jason. Darque followed behind her.

"Nah, that was kinda lame, honestly. Darn pesky kids with their weir,d Kanto starters. For some reason, Kanto pokemon have been the craze recently among trainers worldwide, ya know, Pikachus, Eevees, that kinda stuff. I think that Kanto Pokemon are kinda overrated everywhere - and I've travelled a LOT of regions. Hey girl, by the way, - you up for a Pokemon battle?" Jason said, looking straight into Lumiera's eyes.

And as the unofficial trainer rule says, if two trainers lock eyes, the two trainers must fight.

"Hmm...Well..."(As Lumiera thought about it, Darque gave her a persuading " **we don't have time for _that_** " look.)"..Uhhh..Sorry, no. We're going to the local contest hall. My sister is finally ten, so she's getting a Pokemon today. We've gotta go."

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, here ya go." Jason took out a strange-looking disc from his backpack and gave it to Darque.

"Yo, listen up, lil' one. Use this wisely - it can come in handy in the most unexpected time. I hope that I'll get to battle either You, or YOU someday, so you both better get strong the next time we meet." He said to both Darque and Lumiera. "Let's exchange contact info. Do any of you have a Pokenav?"

"No, no." Darque said as she waved her hamds.

"Ok." Lumiera said with a sigh as she took out a very outdated Pokenav.

They exchanged contact nfo.

"Hasta la vista, girls! I'm going straight to LaRousse City!" Jason said as he walked away into the the morning city.

The girls continued walking and eventually reached the bus stop.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Darque and Lumiera were standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus that would take them to the Lilycove contest Hall.

Lumiera had taken Darque to the Contest Hall a few times before. Darque's favourite Coordinator was May Maple, while Lumiera was a big fan of Drew Hayden.

But today, they were going there for Darque's Pokemon. Since most kids in the region couldn't go to Littleroot town to get a Pokemon from Professor Birch, each major City had a place where the League provided young trainers with Pokemon, and in Lilycove this place was the Contest Hall. Darque was really excited, as Lumiera was holding her hand.

Lumiera turned towards Darque looking her in the eyes.

"Hey, Darque, I wanted to ask...Would it be ok with you if I travelled with you?"

Darque at first didn't understand what Lumiera was asking.

"Huh?..."

"Well, you see, I'm really worried about you travelling on your own, and , and I would feel really lonely if you wouldn't be around...I know that you weren't expecting this, but ... well, I'll always be around to cook food for you! And you could count on me in case you have some problems with Pokemon training! And it's really better to travel around with a companion. As your sister, it's my duty to protect you from dangerous stuff that could happen."

When Darque realized what Lumiera was saying, she was filled with joy as she embraced her sister in a happy hug.

"Yay! We'll be travelling together! This is so awesome! Thanks, Lumiera! I really appreciate it."

"Yeah...It sure is." Lumiera said as she smiled and hugged Darque in response. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about her sister travelling all alone.

When the bus came, they boarded it and sat at the back seat which was like a bench, Lumiera sat at the window, and Darque sat next to her.

They were going to ride for about an hour until they got to the Contest Hall bus stop.

The bus was almost empty, except for them there were only a few people in the bus.

Suddenly at one of the stops a very moody-looking melancholic teenage boy entered the bus. He also sat at the back bench seat next to Darque.

He was wearing a red cap, blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. A silent Pikachu was towering on his shoulder with an defensive expression.

He had brown eyes full of regret and sorrow and Z-shaped marks under his eyes, also he had raven-black hair.

He was looking frustrated, depressive, and he looked like he was filled with angst. He obviously didn't want to talk to anyone as his face was expressing discontent about his life.

Darque was curious.

"Hi, Mister!" She said in a friendly tone.

Lumiera didn't pay attention to the unfriendly passenger. But she did think that this guy was vaguely familiar, as if she had seen him somewhere before.

The boy blankly stared at Darque.

"Hi." He said, clearly showing that he was not in a mood for a conversation.

"Um, um, why are you so grumpy?" Darque asked him.

"It doesn't matter."

"Um, um, how old are you?"

"16."

"Um, um, what's your name?"

"I am A-...

I mean, my name is ... Satoshi Ashura." He said. He was obviously not expecting this question.

"But, but don't be so grumpy! Today is a great day! I'm getting my first Pokemon-"

"Hey Darque, please don't bother this person. _It's rude to intrude_ , y'know." Lumiera said as she was slightly embarrassed by Darque's overly social behaviour.

"Sorry about that. It's just that she's really happy today and-" Lumiera started apologizing to Satoshi.

"No, it's ok." Satoshi sighed. "Well, I might as well tell you my story, I mean, if you wanna listen..."

"Yes! Yes!" Darque was begging. Satoshi began his sorrowful story.

"The thing is, I was betrayed by those who were really close to me. All of my friends and my Pokemon except for Pikachu, even my mother, they all betrayed me. It is something that not a single person deserves to experience in their life...Betrayal."

Silence suspended in the air.

"At first, all I wanted was revenge. I just wanted to go train at a snowy mountain peak until I could become strong enough to crush the traitors. But soon I realized that that would not bring back the friendship that was forever lost. So, I decided to try myself as a Coordinator. That's why I'm in Lilycove City. I'm going to participate in the Contests. Because I have forever lost my passion for battle. I feel like I could never become the Pokemon Master that I once dreamed to become. Nothing more that I'd like to share, no offense." Satoshi said.

"So your going to the Contest Hall too?" Darque asked.

"... Yes." Satoshi said.

"My favourite Coordinator is May Maple from Petalburg City!" Darque said.

Satoshi was suddenly irritated when he heard this name. His breath sharpened, his body stiffened and his face was filled with anger.

" _Traitorous piece of sh*t._ " He whispered quietly as his knuckles tensed up.

"What?" The sisters didn't get it.

"Never mind, just slipped my tongue." Satoshi said, regaining his serious composure.

Suddenly Lumiera realized something. She accusatively pointed her index finger towards the boy.

"Hey! I recognize you! You're that guy who almost won in the Kalos League a couple of months ago! I saw you on TV! You're totally not **Sodoshi** or whatever! You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Ash gave Lumiera a blank stare.

"Yeah, whatever." He said in a disinterested tone.

Ash Ketchum stood up from the seat and moved to the front seat row, deliberately demonstrating that he would not talk with them anymore. His Pikachu growled at the girls.

"Sheesh, what a drama queen that guy is. Darque, that's what's called _being bit by a dead Beedrill_." Lumiera said.

"But, but he was betrayed! He's a victim of the circumstances!" Darque replied.

"Nah, he's just an insecure angsty teen that really needs a girlfriend. He is kinda hot though, if only he wasn't so _dramatic_." Lumiera giggled as she observed Ash.

* * *

 **Thanks to all of the readers for making it this far! I was always fascinated by Dark / (Betrayed) Ash as a fresh take on an otherwise stale character (seriously, he's been like travelling for 20 years and he's still an idiot in the anime, especially in Sun/Moon.) In the next chapter I'm gonna introduce a requested character so feel free to contribute to the story!**

 **Responses to the reviews.**

 **St Elmo's Fire : (sighs) You never learn, don't you, Elmo? People are sick of your "reviews". Do you even bother reading the story itself? It's you again, you and your copypasta "reviews". If you don't enjoy reading fanfiction, why even bother reviewing. You probably live a sad life if this is your hobby, like you've been doing this for, like, 5 years? Ffs get a life.**

 **lstwill56: Yeah you tell him, man**

 **KingPyle: It seems that Elmo didn't even read the story before reviewing.**

 **GaoGod: Oh look it's one of Elmo's sockpuppets.**


	5. Chapter 5

"By the way, Lumiera, what's this disc for? The one that that guy from the park gave me?"

Darque took out the weird disc from her backpack.

"It's a Technical Machine, or TM for short. If you use it on a Pokemon, it can learn a certain move. For example, this one here is...Swords Dance?! These are pretty rare nowadays...It's for Pokemon that use cutting moves in battles." Lumiera proceeded to explain how TMs worked.

Darque was really happy that her sister would accompany her on her adventure. She actually was expecting her to do this because she couldn't imagine that she would ever leave her alone. Lumiera was also happy because she knew that she would always worry as long as Darque would travel without supervision.

It's always cooler to travel in company, anyways.

The bus finally stopped at the Contest Hall bus stop. Ash and the girls got off the bus. The Contest Hall was clearly seen in about 50 metres. Ash proceeded there in solitude.

Darque stretched her arms in relief after sitting in the bus.

Lumiera led Darque towards the entrance.

Ash went towards the entrance too. At the same time the door opened and a random boy exited the contest hall. He was a small boy standing up at about 135 centimetres. He had short black hair which was combed back neatly revealing his forehead. He had a small slash scar near the top right of his face on his forehead reaching up to his hair. He was small and lean with little kid muscles. His eyes were a small rounded dark brown. He was wearing dull grey jogging bottoms and a pair of branded red trainers. His shirt was a black shirt with a white pokeball design on it's back with a dark red hoodie with a picture of darkrai on it's back. He needed glasses to see. His glasses were black with a narrow frame and rectangular lenses.

When he saw Ash, he looked at him in disbelief. Suddenly he ran up to him and said.

"WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! THIS MUST BE FATE!" The boy waved his hands in a weird way.

"Eh..?" Ash responded.

"Do you not remember me? I am Zadock Axton, the pride of Oreburgh City! We both competed in the same Kalos League event! Although I must admit that I got eliminated very early on by the most skillful Alain Le Bleu... and you lost to Alain too. It was so close, too! I was rooting for you in the finals. Ahem...I was hoping that you would not refuse to take a photo with me, myself and I. "

"Sure, I guess." Ash shrugged. He was certainly not happy about meeting this guy he wasn't familiar with but he wasn't mean to the point where he would not take photos with his " _fans_ ".

"That will certainly be most fine." Zadock took out a camera and looked for someone to hold it. His eyes stopped on Lumiera who was watching this epic meeing with Darque standing nearby.

"O young lady in blue clo-THes, would you plEAse bE So KinD to take a photo? Of this Distinguished DiGnifiED young man and I?" Zadock addressed Darque, slightly bowing.

"No probs. Hey, Ash you're sure famous, arentcha?"

"Yeeah..." Ash was kinda displeased but he was starting to brighten up. After all, deep in his heart he was still the happy boy we all know, even if the betrayal traumatized his soul. The girls saw this and smiled. Darque took the photo.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
